


The Push We Need

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [22]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2017, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: When Rhys hears Haylen moan, he expects to find her in a compromising position. What he doesn't expect is to find her with the damned vault dweller. Suddenly, all those reasons why he shouldn't have her disappear, and Rhys is forced to realize that he might want what he's been trying so hard to push away.





	The Push We Need

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 20: Threesomes 
> 
> SO, I didn't get this up last night, lol. Sorry! I'll try to get back on track for tonight. :)

 

 The soft moan of Haylen was something Rhys hadn’t planned to ever hear. It was breathy and needy and gentle, so much like the woman herself.

 

The door to the room she stayed in was cracked open, allowing the sound to escape.

 

He paused, wondering if she was masturbating. That wasn’t the sound of someone enjoying a good meal or anything innocuous. That was the sound that happened when too lost to pleasure to stifle it.

 

Rhys should take the stairs back down and give her privacy. Danse was out and who knew where Nate was, but Haylen was a private woman. She’d be mortified to be snuck in on.

 

He set his hand on the door to pull it closed, but a deep, masculine groan stopped him.

 

That wasn’t the sweet sound of Haylen.

 

Someone was in there with her.

 

His hand tightened around the handle at the jealousy that tore through him. Sure, he’d turned her down,over and over. He had no intention of pursuing a relationship with her, but the idea of some man touching her?

 

He peeked into the room and froze.

 

Haylen was spread out toward the door, nude, a blindfold over her eyes, a man behind her. His arm was wrapped around her stomach, hand down between her legs, rubbing her clit. His other hand toyed with her nipple.

 

Her head dropped back, exposing her throat, her legs spread wide giving Rhys a perfect view of her entire body. He’d seen her nearly naked enough times over their time together, but those had been glances that occurred during missions. Laundry days or wound tending.

 

She certainly hadn’t looked like this at the time.

 

Rhys gaze moved to the man behind her.

 

Knight Nate Jacobs.

 

Of course, it was. If there was any man who could piss him off like this, it would be this one. First, he walked into the Police Station acting like he was special, then he moved up the ranks too fast, and now he was touching Haylen.

 

He wanted to pull Nate away and explain to him that Haylen was off-limits. At least until he saw the smirk on Nate’s lips.

 

Then he wanted to kill him.

 

Nate released Haylen’s breast and pressed a finger to his lip. He leaned in and spoke into her ear. “What are you thinking about, sweetheart?”

 

She released another of those moans as he slid a finger into her. “Rhys.”

 

Rhys’ eyes widened. He’d known she’d been interested, but always assumed it was some foolish romantic idea in her head. Some girlish romance about candlelit dinners. The idea that it had been more? That she’d thought of him like this?

 

Hell, his jumpsuit couldn’t hide his reaction.

 

Nate’s gaze dropped to Rhys’ crotch, eyebrow lifting and smirk widening. He spread his fingers against her cunt, spreading her open for Rhys’ view. “What would you say if he were here?”

 

“I’d beg him to touch me.”

 

“Beg? Oh, I bet you do that well. I want to hear exactly what you’d say.”

 

Her fingers dug into the blanket, her hips lifting as Nate fucked her slowly with that one long finger. “Please, Rhys, touch me.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Anywhere.”

 

Nate slid a second finger into her. “More specific, sweetheart. Imagine he’s right here. Tell him what you need.”

 

The wetness on Nate’s fingers caught the light as he slipped those fingers into her, and Rhys wanted to lick those fingers. He wanted to clean them off, to taste her, to steal that back because Nate didn’t deserve it.

 

“I’d want him to put his fingers inside of me.”

 

“Just like I’m doing?”

 

“Yeah.” She shuddered at a particularly hard thrust of his fingers.

 

“So beg him.”

 

Her hips thrust up, and damn if that didn’t look like an invitation to Rhys. “Please, Rhys. I need to feel you inside me.”

 

Nate wink, then nodded down at Haylen, a hell of a come-hither offer.

 

Rhys approached the bed. He reached over and slid the blindfold off her.

 

Haylen’s gaze jerked to him, then she yanked backward, further against Nate.

 

Still, Nate didn’t release her, kept moving his fingers like she wasn’t panicking.

 

“Oh, god, Rhys. I’m so sorry. Damn it, stop that, Nate!”

 

Nate chuckled, fingers still tormenting her. “Come on, Haylen. Isn’t this what you’ve been wanting? He isn’t walking out, and take one good look and you can see he’s very interested.”

 

She followed the order, looking down Rhys’ body. Her cheeks flushed when she spotted the erection. “Oh.”

 

Rhys moved on to the bed, on his knees, in front of her. “Do you want this, Haylen? Because I’ll leave if you want. I’ll let you finish up with just you and Nate if that’s what you want. Despite what the deviant behind you might think, I wasn’t going to touch you without you being okay with it.”

 

Nate’s muscles flexed as his fingers continued, sliding into her like the conversation wasn’t happening. “You won’t get any arguments about me on the deviant thing. So,” he kissed her ear, “what’s your answer?”

 

“Yes.” She reached out and grabbed Rhys’ jumpsuit, pulling him forward into a kiss.

 

His hand dropped to brace his weight, and it landed Nate’s thigh. Instead of yanking it back, Rhys dug his nails in.

 

Nate groaned. “That isn’t a punishment, sweetheart. I like it too much.”

 

Sweetheart? The pet name toward Rhys had him breaking the kiss and glaring.

 

Nate only chuckled and blew Rhys a kiss. “Go on. You heard her.”

 

Rhys slid his hand down her front as he kissed her jaw, then her throat. His fingers went between her legs, but damn Nate, the asshole hadn’t removed his fingers.

 

“Oh, sorry, occupied. Bet your mouth could work around ‘em though.”

 

Rhys shook his head at the infuriating man before continuing his kisses down her front. He paused at each breast, lavishing attention on them, cursing himself for pushing her away for so long.

 

Then again, how could he push her away when he’d seen her too damned tempting there? When he watched Nate of all people having her?

 

Her hands stayed off him like she knew exactly how tenuous this whole thing was. Instead, she continued to grip the mattress and let her head fall back against Nate’s shoulder.

 

Though this time, her eyes stayed open, watching Rhys with more hunger than he’d have expected.

 

When Rhys reached her cunt, Nate’s fingers hadn’t pulled away. He still pumped the two into her, but he shifted her leg wider so his hand could angle to the side more, leaving her clit exposed. A bad angle, but Rhys was starving for her now, and anything was better than nothing.

 

First though? Rhys bit down on Nate’s hand, near his thumb. Another frustrating groan and the lift of Nate’s hips were the response.

 

Figures the man would get off on any retribution.

 

Rhys ignored Nate, hard to do with his wet fingers brushing Rhys’ face, and darted his tongue out to stroke Haylen’s clit.

 

The motions were messy and clumsy, with him trying to work around Nate’s fingers and with Nate in no hurry to make it any easier.

 

Nate withdrew his fingers and hooked them around, slipping them into Rhys’ mouth, letting him taste Haylen before Nate moved both his hands to Haylen’s breasts.

 

Finally.

 

Rhys replaced Nate’s fingers with his own, setting a hard pace, filling her with three. He wanted her ready because he sure as hell wanted to fuck her soon. His lips latched around her clit, sucking hard, desperate to feel her come.

 

Haylen, the never shakable woman who had saved his ass more times than he would ever admit to. The woman he’d helped train, who had been by his side during the victories and failures of his life. Who had sat beside him, staring out at a hostile world, and listened to his fears. Hell, the women who never turned away no matter how damned surly he was.

 

Rhys cast his gaze up, meeting Haylen’s, Nate’s hands in view as he pinched her nipples. Whatever Haylen saw was enough, and she came around his fingers, on his tongue.

 

He pulled away, undoing the crotch of his suit while she twisted in Nate’s grip, as her orgasm ran through her. He’d have rather undressed, but that could wait until next time. This time?

 

This time he just needed to have her.

 

He leaned over her, his hand sliding behind her neck until she looked at him. “Will you let me?”

 

“Please.”

 

He pushed into her, then grasped her hips to lift them for a better angle. It left her pinned between the two men, but if she cared, she didn’t show it.

 

Rhys took her hard, all the things he’d refused to let himself feel spilling out. This wasn’t just some woman, this was his woman. He knew it, the same way he knew the Brotherhood was family, the way he knew his duty, he knew Haylen was his.

 

Why had it taken him so damned long to remember it?

 

Haylen’s arms wrapped around his neck while he fucked her. Her cunt squeezed around him, like tiny aftershocks when he hit just the right place, when his pelvis ground against her clit.

 

Rhys opened his eyes to find himself looking into Nate’s eyes. The asshole, the man he wanted to hate because of everything he’d done that was always the right thing to do.

 

Nate’s smile widened, and he leaned in to nip at Rhys bottom lip. It wasn’t hard, and the stroke of Nate’s lips against his own startled Rhys.

 

Before he had a chance to think about it, Nate had flipped them all over.

 

Just how strong was the fucking vaultie? Haylen recovered fastest, straddling Rhys’ hips and setting her hands on his chest to ride him.

 

Nate’s long fingers went to Haylen’s clit, few quick strokes that had her cunt doing that gripping thing again that made him see stars.

 

They lost themselves in the moment. He took Haylen a few times like neither could get enough.

 

Nate ran off at some point, and as bad as it sounded, he wasn’t sure he or Haylen noticed at first. Suddenly it was just the two of them, twisted around, whispering confessions and promises and needs.

 

Hours later, Rhys kissed Haylen’s head as she slept and slid from the room.

 

He found Nate on the roof, legs hanging over the ledge, staring out into the wasteland.

 

“Have fun?” The words spilled from Nate’s lips along with a billow of smoke.

 

“You left.”

 

“Threes a crowd, ya know?”

 

“So why did it start like that?”

 

Nate shrugged, flicking ash down, off the building. “Because you’re too fucking stubborn for it to happen any other way. A man like you? Takes a bit of force and manipulation. You like to stand in your own way.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Maybe next time.” Nate’s smile slid off his lips, that trademark snark dissolving. “Stop being fucking stupid, Rhys. What you two have, not many people have.”

 

“What do you know about it?”

 

“I had it, and I lost it, and losing it hollows out something inside you. You called me a deviant, and I fucking am, because it’s all that’s left. So don’t let her go, huh?” Nate shook his head before plastering on another wide, fake smile, his face transforming into the arrogant asshole Rhys loved to hate. “I mean, you’re enough of a miserable bastard already. I’d hate to see what would happen if you lost her.” Nate hopped to his feet. “Night.”

 

Rhys reached out and latched a hand around Nate’s. He didn’t look up, refused to acknowledge the touch. “Thank you.”

 

Nate patted Rhys’ shoulder but said nothing before going back to the building.

 

Figured the asshole would make it harder to hate him.

 

Always causing problems.

 


End file.
